7 Day Death Game
by Seepingshadows
Summary: The plot is based from the movie The Incite Mill- 7 Day Death Game. A group of people are informed that they will be monitored 24 hours a day for 7 days straight in a psychological experiment. Being locked in an underground facility didn't seem to bother any of them till one of the people are found dead the following day. Now what seemed like a dream job turned into a nightmare
1. Job Hunt

_**A/N: Hi everyone. This is a new story I'll starting. The plot is based from the movie The Incite Mill- 7 Day Death Game**__**. I'm writing a yugioh version of the movie. The first chapter is a little on the short side but I'm still deciding on a few details and characters. I also wanted to know if anyone is even interested in reading this story. This is my first attempt at a survival horror and I'm going to try and stay close to the movie along with adding a few extra characters. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it so that I know whether or not to continue.**_

* * *

It was the beginning of summer. The sun shone brightly in the sky making it very hot out. A light breeze and a few clouds in the sky made the heat bearable, though. The streets and shops were crowded with tons of people. Everyone seemed to be rushing from one place or another. There were so many people excitedly planning trips, going to the beach, or just hanging out with friends.

Yugi would love to be one of them. He often wondered what it was like to have friends. Yugi was somewhat shy. He had trouble finding people that like the same things he did and was quite often picked on for being so short for his age.

He stood in a small store near a magazine rack reading a newspaper. Since Yugi was young he had lived with his grandfather who owned a game shop. Living above the shop was a blast for him. He might not have had any friends but all the games the shop had to offer kept him busy and more importantly keep him from thinking of just how alone he felt.

The shop sold all sorts of games; board games, cards, puzzles, and other such games. The only problem was that not many people played them any more. People these days preferred video games or sports. The shop wasn't making much money.

Yugi sighed as he closed the paper he was reading shut. None of the help wanted ads fit him. He normally just dueled in a couple tournaments to earn some extra money but there hadn't been any lately.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked nearby as Yugi ignored it. No one ever talked to him. No one besides his grandpa ever acknowledged him. He was sure what he had heard was directed at someone else.

"Hello?" a gently feminine voice called again slightly annoying Yugi making it hard for him to think. He wish whoever this girl was talking to would just answer her already. He quickly put the paper back planning to leave so he didn't have to deal with all the noise.

"Excuse me" the voice came again but this time a hand touched Yugi's shoulder making him jump and quickly turn around. Before him stood a girl who was almost two feet taller them him. She brushed her brown hair back behind her ear before watching him with her blue orbs curiously.

"hmm….Yes?" he was suddenly confused and unsure of what to say.

"You okay? You seem a bit troubled by something?" she questioned slightly rising a brow at Yugi's wide amethyst eyes gawking at her. He quickly snapped out of his surprise that someone was actually talking to him.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Just not having much luck in my job hunt" he replied honestly to the girl who smiled at his response. A sudden gleam flashed in her eyes.

"I can offer you a suggestion if you like" she smiled up at him innocently making him gently smile back and nod. He didn't mind the help and the girl seemed nice enough. Maybe, just maybe, he was finally going to catch a break.

"I'm joining a group for this experiment. A physiological experiment. They're looking for all types of different people for their study. The pay's not bad either" she informed the boy looking through her cell phone.

"Their going to put a group of people together. A group of complete strangers and see how well they get along together" she continued handing him her phone which had the job's ad that she was talking about. His eyes slightly widen.

"112,000 yen($1,236) an hour" The job was to live in some facility with a few strangers for seven days.

"I've already joined and know they're still looking for more people" she added making Yugi look away from the ad and back to the girl in front of him. If this was true he wouldn't have to worry about money for quite some time.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you and I hope you decide to come. At least than I'll know one decent person will be there. Hope I see you again" she chimed quickly leaving as Yugi stared after her. He blinked a few times unsure if that really just happened before staring down at the paper in his hands.

He probable should have thought about it a bit more. It was a bit odd and something about the whole thing seemed a little off. A smart person would have questioned the whole encounter, this job, and Yugi was usually the kind of person that was curious and always questioning, but for the first time he decided to act before thinking. He wasn't sure why he was doing it but then again he knew the reason. He was tried of being so alone. He wished so deeply for friends. That he wouldn't be timid around others. His reasoning was that girl. She talked to him and seemed really friendly. The thought of making a friend was reason enough for him.

He quickly wrote down the number that he had saw on the ad she showed him before he forgot it before heading home to call. He excitedly walked home with the thought of the seven days he would have with that girl. If only he knew of the mystery that waited in the underground facility that would be his home for those days. The horror that would unfold before him.


	2. We're On Our Way

"You don't have to do this. We'll be fine" Yugi's grandpa said watching his grandson finish packing for his trip. Yugi turned to his grandpa and smiled "I want to help. Its only for seven days and the pay is to good to pass up. I'm be back before you know it".

Grandpa gave up arguing any farther and went back down stairs leaving Yugi alone in his room. Yugi pulled his bag up onto his shoulder ready to leave. He gave a small smile to a picture on his desk. A five year old version of himself being held by his grandfather smiling brightly at the camera, but they're not the only people in the photo. Beside the two was Yugi's older brother. A stubborn frown across his face as he glared slightly at the camera with his arms crossed. Yugi's mom stood behind his brother, her hands on his shoulders and a small timid smile on her face as her tried getting his brother to smile. Yugi could remember that day well. The day they moved in with grandpa. Their father has abandoned them and mom moved us to live with her father. Yugi frown remembering all the events that had happened. Now it was just Yugi and his grandfather living at the Kame's game shop. His mother was always working. She use to call everyday and come for holidays, but as years pass calls became fewer and visit less and less. Now the only time he see his mother he during Christmas and she calls on his birthday. As for Yugi's brother... Well Yugi didn't like to think of it. He just up and left a year ago.

Yugi's frown deepen as his walked out his room and stared at his brother's bedroom door that was across from his. Grandpa would be alone for seven days. Yugi suddenly became unsure if he should leave but quickly shook his head. He wasn't like the rest of his family. Yugi would come back as soon as the time was up. He let out a sigh as he walked down stairs.

"I'm be leaving soon" Yugi said softly to the old man behind the counter. Yugi's never left his home for so long before and sighed again when his grandpa didn't look at him or reply. Yugi moved forward and gave this grandpa a quick hug. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be back" Yugi smiled at the man who smiled and nod.

"Be careful and try and have fun" grandpa grinned as Yugi nod and left.

Yugi stared in surprise at the two white vans waiting for the people who signed up for this job. His eyes scan the group before him not really paying any attention to actually see them but didn't find what he was looking for. He adjusted his duffel bag on his shoulder before moving to the first of the two vans that was suppose to take the group to the facility they were to be staying in. He placed his bag in the back at the same time a little brown backpack was place there.

"So you decided to come after all" Yugi looked over at the owner of the bag to see the girl he met yesterday.

"Yeah, I decided to go ahead and come. I need the money" he replied as the two moved to around the van to crawled in. Yugi sat in the middle of the van with the girl sitting beside him against the window. He learned her name was Masaki Anzu. She told him her dream was to became a dancer. With the money from this job Anzu would be able to travel to New York to attend some famous dance school.

"YOU!" a male voice screamed from outside near the other van. A muffled males voice was heard soon after.

"Ah, please don't fight. Let's just go to the other van, Bakura" a timid meek sounding voice said.

"I'll remember this" the male snarled before the door of the van Anzu and Yugi were sitting in opened revealing two boy's that looked similar but different at the same time.

One of the boy's spit off to the side with an annoyed and disgusted look on his face while the other boy smiled sheepishly.

"There's no spots in this van either" the annoyed one said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if someone would be willing to move so that-" the shy boy started but was stopped by the annoyed one.

"You" he said pointing to one of the people in the back. A tan boy with light blond hair slightly turned his head.

"Are you refer to me" the tan boy asked amused.

"Ah, yes. It would be in your interest to move before I'm force to make you" the annoyed boy threaten causing an argument to break out between the two. Anzu sighed becoming annoyed herself.

"Such children" Anzu shook her head before moving to the only other spot in the back seat and waving Yugi to scoot over to where she had been sitting, which he did. "Now there's two seats beside each other. So stop the yelling" Anzu resolved as the meek boy quickly moved to sit beside Yugi. The other boy glared at the tan boy one last time before crawling in and sitting down. Not long after that the van started moving. Yugi stared out the window disappointed that he didn't get to sit beside Anzu. Glancing back to Anzu, Yugi started to blush as Anzu stared right back at him. A smile spread across her and Yugi returned it before turning forward. He look out the window once more to see that we were no longer in the city. A gentle tap on Yugi's shoulder made him jump and looked to the person beside him.

"Hi, my name's Ryou" the shy boy greeted.

"I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you, Ryou" Yugi replied with a smile.

" I'm sorry for the trouble Bakura and me caused" Ryou voiced shyly as Yugi gave him a confused look.

"Your girlfriend moved because of us" Ryou explained what he meant making Yugi's face turn red and shook his head.

"Anzu's my friend. We're not...uh" Yugi started but stopped as the boy on the other side of Ryou started glaring.

"How'd you get in here so quickly" he demanded to know confusing Yugi.

"You're really starting to piss me off" he growled making Ryou sigh.

"They're not the same, Bakura. This is a different guy" Ryou stated matter of factly as Yugi's eyes slightly widen.

"Wait, are you telling me that you met somebody that looked like me?!" Yugi nearly shouted but quickly lowered his voice.

"Yes, he was in the other van" Ryou informed as Yugi's face fell and he started to curse in his head and praying they were wrong, but something in Yugi told him it was true.

The rest of the ride there Yugi remained quiet and no one bothered him. It wasn't until the van stopped that people started to get excited. Yugi sighed and hoped he wouldn't have to face him as he crawled out of the van. He waited for Anzu to get out before they retrieved their bags. Yugi looked up at Anzu worriedly as she gasped. Her eyes wide staring forward at a tall guy standing outside the other van smirking as his blue eyes seemed taunting.

"Anzu?" Yugi questioned the girl who quickly looked away from the tall guy. Her eyes suddenly held both sadness and anger at the ground before she sighed and smiled down at Yugi.

"Sorry about that Yugi. I just really dislike that guy" Yugi nod as they made their way to the building that was nearby. They were almost to it before a familiar voice that Yugi both dreaded and longed to hear called out. He was just going to ignore it but Anzu stopped making Yugi sigh and stop as well.

"Yugi, is that you?" a deep voice called from behind him as Yugi turned to face his brother. His brother looked somewhat like Yugi. Though his brother was a few inches taller, had more blond in his hair, and red-violet colored eyes. Yugi stared blankly at his brother unsure how he should feel or how to react.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a commanding voice making Yugi slightly mad. After a year of being apart that's how he acts.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Yugi slightly pouted as Anzu looked from Yugi to his brother.

"Yugi...," he started sadly but shook his head quietly before staring anxious at him. "You need to leave. You don't belong here" he added making Yugi try and muster up his best glare.

"Just stay away from me for the next seven days, okay Atem?" Yugi quickly grabbed Anzu's hand and pulled her into the building.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, rushed, and for any ooc. I tried double checking my spelling and grammar, but didn't have the time to. Regardless of that I hope you all like this chapter. This chapter was just mainly telling some of the back story and introducing some of the other characters. Next chapter will be the first day in their new home. Please R&R and thank you for reading and for all the adds and reviews.**


	3. Day One

**Chapter Three:**

**Day One**

The round building was made of pure concrete though on the inside a wall of lockers lined the middle of the room into a half circle and beside the lockers was a large metal door. Yugi glanced behind him after he and Anzu enter the building to see his brother keeping some distance between them. Atem stared at Yugi with a look mixed of both frustration and hurt. He seemed to be fighting with himself about something, but Yugi didn't really care. Atem had left and never once had he try to contact him over the year. Yugi was just happy that Atem was coming his distance at the moment. With a relieved sigh, Yugi turned toward Anzu just as a voice came over a loud speaker.

"Hello and welcome. This is a psychological experiment were we will be monitoring you for seven days. We will be unable to answer any questions during the experiment. To begin, please place all personal belongings into the lockers for they not promenaded within the facility" a robotic voice said over the speaker as everyone begin walking forward to the lockers. Yugi didn't really have any of those things on him but a few games he brought to stop himself from getting bored.

"And finally, please heed this warning. Within this experiment you will be face with irrational and immoral situation. Please note that you can not turn back from this point until the experiment has ended. Proceed only if you are prepare to accept this" voice explained after everyone was done at the lockers. After the voice finished the metal door slid open for those who wish to process.

"I wonder what they mean by immoral?" Yugi pondered out loud about to follow few of the people through the door but stopped and looked to Anzu who stood unsure by her locker. The tall guy from before smirk at her before walking pass her through the doors.

"Anzu?" Yugi question the girl worried as she finally turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, maybe we should leave. I don't know if I can do this. Can I really..." Anzu trailed off in the middle of her question.

"It'll be okay, Anzu. I'll be there too. That guy won't bother you" Yugi smiled kindly up at her as she managed a weak smile back.

"Right, let's go then" she decided quickly walking pass Yugi through the doors. Yugi was glad she decided to go through with it but was still confused by the look of fear and uncertainty she had on her face before.

"Is there no way to talk you out of doing this Yugi?" Atem ask sadly from behind Yugi and Yugi ignored him and walked forward as well. Through the door was the start of a long spiral stairway leading them down. Anzu stood waiting for Yugi to catch up so that they could walk together which made him extremely happy to know she waited.

"Amazing! Look how far down it goes Bakura" Ryou glee excitedly staring over the edge. Bakura simple swung his arm around Ryou before pulling him along.

"It is pretty far. Wonder how deep it goes" a blond guy that was in front of Yugi and Anzu question curiously as his brown eyes looked over the edge a moment before looking down at his feet as his walked. It took a while to reach the bottom which was a pair of steel doors that were opened. They lead the group into a round dinning room area. As the last of the group entered the doors shut behind them and a few clicking sounds were heard. A round wooden table with a large amount of food spread out across it was in the middle of the room. The blond guy's eyes shined happily as he moved forward and took a seat quickly helping himself to the food. Everyone follows the guy's example unsure what they were suppose to do.

"Since we're going to be living together for seven days maybe we should introduce ourselves" a woman who looked in her twenties said as her violet eyes scan the group.

"I think that's a splendid idea" Ryou agreed with a smile.

"We'll go around the table. I'll go first since it was may idea. My name is Kujaku Mai and I work as a card dealer on a cruise liner. I'll looking to start a new life and that cost money" she introduced herself flipping her long wavy blond hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, my turn right" the blond asked slurping down some noodles. "S'up. Name's Katsuya Jonouchi. I'm currently working two jobs. One at the arcade and the other at this video store. I need the money for personal reasons" Jonouchi greeted before he continued eating again.

"You all may call me Atem. My reasons for being here are my own" the one beside Jonouchi, Yugi's brother, said and gestured for the next person to go.

"Hm...I'm Seto Kaiba, and a prefer you all to just leave me alone for the next seven days" the tall brown haired guy that Anzu seemed to hated scoffed and snapped before turning his eyes back to his book he seemed to be reading.

"You may refer to me as Malik. I look forward to our time together" a guy with tan skin and crazy white-blond hair that stuck up every which way gave the table this, what Yugi thought as, a creepy grin. Yugi slightly shivered instantly getting bad vibes from the guy.

"Call me Marik. I work in a museum with my sister and brother" the Egyptian said simply. His white-blond hair laid down against his head while his purple eyes stared down sharply at his plate.

"Bakura. I work as a collector of sorts" the white haired boy smirked as if his works meant something else. Bakura's brown eyes moved over to Ryou, who smiled timidly.

"Hi, my name is Ryou and I hope we can get along with everyone. I work as a video game designer. Though the company I'm working for isn't doing so well" Ryou greeted sheepishly.

"Hey, my name is Mazaki Anzu and I am currently working as a waitress at Burger World. I want the money to attend a school in New York" Anzu chimed giving a small wave. Her head slightly turn to Yugi who blushed as everyone turned to look at him.

"I..um...," Yugi inhaled a deep breath before smiling. "Hi, I'm Muto Yugi, and I'm a duelist. I want the money to help out at home. It's nice to meet you all" Yugi slightly bowed his head.

"Hello, hello, heello" everyone sstarted to hear a small robotic voice say. "Welcome to Paranoia House. This place is a misrocosm of the world. You can listen while you eat. Let me introduce your assistant. I would like you all to meet Gaurd. Guard does odd jobs, and will help protect you" the voice said as a strange buzzing noise was suddenly heard. A round metal robot with two arm with clamps rode the railing on the ceiling over to them. The light slightly dimmed and a red light flashed infront of Gaurd projecting video of the wall.

"I'll explain the rules you all must obey. There is only one obligation. You must remain in your own room after 10:00 p.m. If you are found outside Gaurd will eliminate you! If a crime occurs, please solve it. The person who solves the crime is the 'detective'. Anyone of you can be the detective. Once a solution is proposed, everyone will vote on it. If the majority agree... the detective will sentence the criminal to prison. Guard will assist with that. One last thing. The experiment ends when either seven days have passed... or when only two survivors remain. My explanation of the rules is complete. Have a great time!" the robotic voice stated as everyone absorbed the information.

"Our own rooms?" Mai muttered standing.

"We have to stay in our own rooms alone" Ryou added unhappy at the thought.

"It's not a big deal. Our job is simply to stay here for seven days" Anzu retort trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, that's true. Nothing's going to happen" Yugi added trying to help.

"Yeah, but what if one of us happens to be a psychopath?" Marik added making everyone tense.

"Oh, come on" Yugi retort as Marik stood.

"Think about it," he started walking slowly around the table looking at everyone one by one. "What if it's true? No worries about food. And even if we found out, no one could call the police for seven days" Marik finished as he reached his chair again and sat down. Everyone was silent unsure what to do. Yugi stood there trying to think of something to help but couldn't think of what to say.

"We'll need mutual trust if we're to be living together for seven days" Atem suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, maybe that's why we're here" Jonouchi added with a smile.

"Perhaps. That makes sense" Anzu agreed glad to see everyone becoming calmer by the thought.

"Free time begins now. Take a key card from the wall, and get to your room by ten pm. If you don't do so, you'll be disqualified... And Guard will eliminate you!" the voice said over a speaker suddenly. On the wall was a map of the facility. The facility's layout kinda reminded Yugi of a eye. The middle of the map was the dinnering area, than a room to the left that was the kitchen, and the right to a hallway. The bedroom lined the outside of the shape. There was a few other room of the map that Yugi didn't know what they were. The bedrooms on the map had numbers on it. The key-cards were beside the map. Each key-card had a number as well.

Atem stared at a screen beside the locked door. The small screen read 149h 59m 26s. The numbers slowly counted down their time. Under the timer was a number that read 170 and slowly increased.

"What's the bottom number for?" Jonouchi wondered curiously looking at the screen as well.

"I have no idea" Atem simply replied shrugging.

* * *

Jonouchi sighed annoyed as he stood in the kitchen with Mai washing dishes. Everyone drew straws and they got the short end.

"You're going to get your sleeves wet. You should take off your jacket or roll up your sleeves" Mai stated matter of factly as Jonouchi looked at Mai a moment before looking down at his sleeves. Jonouchi shrugged as his continued washing.

"Are you hiding scars?" Mai suddenly questioned making Jonouchi pause a second before looking up at her.

"When you lived the way I have you learn how a read people. Some refer to it as profiling. I can tell" Mai said as Jonouchi look down before quickly looking up about to argue but stopped suddenly as Marik walked in.

"Hey weren't you in the newspaper? Some crime..." Marik asked looking at Mai curiously as Mai looked surprised at Marik. "Yeah, I know! You look like that one woman who beat up some kid to near death" Marik continued.

"What? That's not me" Mai snapped as Marik hold up his hand in defense.

"I only said you resembled her... Did I upset you?" Marik retort before walking away leaving out through the kitchen. Jonouchi stared at Mai in thought as she scoffed.

"Gee, what's with that guy? Can you finish up here" Mai quickly left with Jonouchi staring after her.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou walked around the hall talking about every things that's happened. While Bakura was liking it, Ryou was questioning if they should have even came here to this place. The whole thing about psychopaths and crimes worried the boy.

"I thought this whole thing would be boring but that seemed quite interesting. If something happens we'll have to vote..." Bakura started thinking of the game and what might happen.

"Maybe if we ask a couple of the people in the group to side with us when voting we'll have a advantage" Ryou suggest as Bakura thought it over. He hated the thought of relying on someone else but it seemed like a good idea. They spotted someone walking through the hall coming toward them. Seto Kaiba walked forward reading his book ignoring everything else.

"You're Kaiba, right?" Ryou asked moving in front of the guy.

"Yeah, what do you want?"Kaiba snapped annoyed as Bakura started glaring.

"Well regarding the rules here... We decide by voting right?" Ryou started leaning away from the guy.

"If this has a point I suggest you get to it" Kaiba glared as Bakura stepped in front of the timid boy. Bakura placed a hand on his hip and glared sharply.

"Ryou and I always back each other up. You follow?"

"You want an advantage" Kaiba realized quickly what the two were getting at. " I'll consider. Now move out of my way" Kaiba pushed pass them and continued on his way.

"Hey" Marik called walking up to the three before Kaiba could get away. "You know that Malik guy. You know how he looks like? The guy from Egypt who killed his family. I'd careful if I were you" Marik warned quickly before moving on.

* * *

Atem watched everyone from a distance before scoping out the facility, memorizing everything around him. His sharp eyes scanned the area as he walked through the halls. Nothing seemed to stick out and Atem sighed but his eyes spotted something on the wall. He bent down staring at a red stain on the wall six inches from the ground. "So it's as I thought" he muttered to himself before quickly standing and heading where he knew everyone else was.

Yugi entered a large round room that he guessed was the lounge/game room. It seemed everyone in the facility was there. Kaiba sat in the corner reading his book be his self glaring at anyone that got to close. Malik was standing in a corner watching everyone with a dark glare of his own.

"Hey look, they've got Monster World here. Let's play, Bakura" Ryou grinned pulling Bakura to the game.

"Sure, but don't think I'll be going easy on you" Bakura said moving ahead of Ryou and sitting at the side with a computer.

"What's this" Jonouchi wondered staring at a white chest with a picture of a key on the lid. He opened it as Atem stood beside him so he could see as Jonouchi opened it.

"It looks like a bunch of detective items" Atem observed as Jonouchi started looking around the room through the magnifying glass .

Anzu stood nearby in front of a book shelf looking through their collection before grabbing a few to read later.

"Wow, so many mystery books" Mai scanned all the books before looking to Anzu who sat on a white couch near the shelf.

"I know. Isn't it great" Anzu said excited looked through the books she grabbed.

"It is? Are they any good? I usually don't read these kinds of books but I'm sure I'm going to get bored here" Mai stated as Anzu got up and grabbed a book from the shelf before handing it to Mai.

"Try this one. I've already read it and I thought it was a good one. I think you might like it" Anzu suggest as Mai looked it over and thanked her.

"Do you like mysteries?" Anzu asked as Mai nod.

"Time to sleep, time to sleep," the robotic voice called over the PA. "Everyone please go to your own rooms."

"Anzu," Yugi called as she was about to enter her room. "Seems we got adjoining rooms" Yugi said smiling up at her.

"It seems so. Well good night, Yugi" Anzu said opening her door.

"Uh...Anzu.. It'll be okay. If you need help with anything just call me, okay" Yugi suddenly said remembering the look of fear on Anzu's face. Anzu turned staring down at Yugi. "Well I'm not particularly useful... " Yugi started sadly as Anzu smiled at him.

"That's not true, Yugi. If I need help you'll be the one I call" Anzu winked at him before going into her room. Yugi blushed smiling before entering his room.

He shut the door behind him noticing it didn't have a lock. The room, like most of the rooms down in the facility, was made of concrete. A layer of light blue sheet rock covered the walls in the room. The room itself was pretty basic. A foot and a half to the left of the door was a white chair in the corner. Beside the chair was a night stand with a metal desk lamp on it, and of course the bed was beside that. Across from the door was another door that lead to a bathroom. On the wall opposite of the bed was a third door with a mirror on it. That door lead to the closet. Yugi got this feeling and looked a foot to the left of the door to find a camera lens about the size of a finger tip. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. Between the closet door and bedroom door was a odd thin and tall bronze chest. Yugi tried to open it but found it to be locked. He sighed sitting on the edge of the bed wondering what could be in the chest. Looking it is when he noticed a slot the size of his key-card. He pulled the card out of his jacket pocket and stared at it. The card slid easily into the slot making a beeping sound. Yugi tried again to open it this time the lid came open with ease.

"What's this for?" Yugi questioned staring wide eyed into the chest. He pulled out a long, rigid rod noticing a piece of paper at the bottom of the box. Grabbing the card, he read it quietly to his self.

_Beat to Death_

_Fire Poker ("speckled Band")_

"Beat to death?" Yugi stared at the sharp rod in his hands in disbelief._ 'Why would they put this in here'_ Yugi wondered jumping as a voice came over the pa. "Time for light out, time for lights out".

Yugi quickly put them back shutting the lid of the chest and pulling the card from the slot before going to bed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Incite Mill.**

**And that the end of chapter three. I tried making it longer this time. I apologize for any OOC. Please R&R and thank you for the adds and reviews I got.**


End file.
